The Internet is currently based on an Internet Protocol (IP) structure, with a frame of reference of where content is located, for example, at a given IP address. In information centric networking (ICN) networks, the frame of reference is based on what content is requested, rather than where the content is located.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.